1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to searching for media on a handheld communications device. Specifically, the present invention relates to displaying multimedia search results on a handheld communications device and transmitting a desired result to an external display device.
2. Background of the Invention
Handheld communications devices, such as cellular telephones, have become a common tool of everyday life. Cellular telephones are no longer simply used to place telephone calls. With the range of features available rapidly increasing, cellular telephones are now used for storing addresses, keeping a calendar, reading e-mails, drafting documents, etc. These devices are small enough that they can be carried in a pocket or purse all day, allowing a user to stay in contact almost anywhere. Recent devices have become highly functional, providing applications useful to business professionals as well as to casual users.
Many handheld communications devices now allow a user to take pictures and to film videos, or to search the internet for multimedia content. These features are possible using devices with built in cameras or devices with web browsers that access the internet over a cellular network, WiFi network, etc.
However, these devices usually have small screens that limit the viewing capabilities. For instance, the small screen limits the number of people viewing the screen at one time. A user may take a picture and want a large group to see it. The user may also simply desire a larger screen to view the picture. Alternatively, the user may wish for someone at a remote location to see the picture on a large screen. Current devices on the market do not provide an easy way to meet these needs.
What is needed is the ability to take multimedia content being viewed on a handheld communications device and transfer the content to a larger screen, such as a television. What is also needed is an improved way to browse multimedia search results on the device.